180 grados
by rasaaabe
Summary: Hermione tiene un hijo que necesita la ayuda de Severus. El profesor, ahora también padre, ha cambiado mucho. ¿Cómo reaccionará la antigua gryffindor ante el cambio?. Amor, celos, ternura y muchas más cosas. Entrar, leer y si tenéis tiempo y ganas opinar.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia que se me ha ocurrido estas vacaciones, en la cual los personajes no me pertenecen sino que pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**El personaje de Severus sobretodo es un poco OOC pero yo me lo imagino con corazón y algún sentimientos así que de esa forma lo he escrito.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, aun parecía ayer cuando dejó Inglaterra y ahora se deba cuenta que ya habían pasado siete largos años desde que se fue a vivir a Italia. Muchas cosas le habían pasado a Hermione Granger en aquellos años, la más importante de todas fue la de ser madre. Su hijo Carmine Callum Granger, tenía cinco años, era la principal razón por la que la castaña había tenido que retornar a su tierra natal. El pequeño era lo más importante en la vida de la joven, por él era capaz de cualquier cosa y eso implicaba el pedir ayuda a la persona que menos quería y le apetecía ver, al hombre que se había burlado de ella y de sus amigos, durante su época de estudiante.

Allí se encontraba Hermione, con su hijo agarrado de su mano, delante de la puerta de la casa del frío y arrogante Severus Snape. Los minutos iban pasando y la castaña seguía quieta sin atreverse a llamar a aquella puerta, una puerta que en esos instantes le parecía que se hacía más grande cada minuto que pasaba. Después de casi diez minutos allí parada por fin sacó su lado de leona valiente y picó con su mano a la puerta. Casi al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña de unos seis años, pensó Hermione.

— Hola

El saludo de aquella niña dejó a la castaña sin saber que pensar porque Albus no le había contado nada de aquello. El ver a los ojos negros de la niña supo en el instante que era hija del profesor Snape, pero ¿cómo podía tener ese hombre una hija?. Dejó de pensar en aquello y le devolvió el saludo a la niña

— Hola, ¿vive aquí el profesor Snape?

— Sí, es mi papá

— ¿Le podrías ir a decir que Hermione Granger necesita hablar con él?

La niña asintió, entró corriendo en la casa para buscar a su padre, y darle el mensaje que la joven castaña le había pedido. La niña volvió a los pocos minutos pero sin Severus, aunque venía acompañada de una joven.

— Perdona, pero necesito hablar con el profesor Snape

— Herm, eso de no saludar a las amigas está muy mal y más si hace tantos años que no nos vemos

La cara de la castaña al reconocer aquella voz, aquellos ojos y aquel cabello fue de completa incredulidad. La chica que había salido de la casa de Snape cogiendo la mano de la pequeña hija del profesor era, ni más ni menos, que su amiga Ginny

— ¿Ginny?

— La misma que viste y calza

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Lo cierto es que la pelirroja no se había percatado de que eran escasamente pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Aquella pregunta de su amiga castaña hizo que la menor de los Weasley se diera cuenta y sonriera ante una pregunta que resultaba tan obvia, o por lo menos para ella.

— Creo que mejor será que entréis tú y este niño tan guapo

Tras aquello Ginny acarició la cabeza del hijo de Hermione que sonrió soltándose de la mano de su madre y entrando dentro, siguiendo a la hija de Severus. Las dos jóvenes antiguas gryffindors siguieron a los pequeños hasta llegar al comedor, lugar donde los niños se pusieron a jugar tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo se llama la hija de Snape?

— Mi hija señorita Granger se llama Juliet Elizabeth Snape

Aquella voz detrás suyo la sobresaltó, el volver a escuchar esa voz grave y en casi susurros era un nuevo momento de malos recuerdos. Al girarse la sorpresa fue mayúscula, no se imaginaba para nada el ver a su antiguo profesor de aquella manera, Hermione se lo imaginaba con las túnicas negras que le hacían parecer un murciélago, y que siempre iba arrastrando, y no con unos finos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca aun sin abrochar.

— Severus hacer esperar a tus visitas es de mala educación— le dijo Ginny al hombre con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a él y le abrochaba la camisa blanca tranquilamente

Ahora si que la cara de Hermione era de completa incredulidad, y de completo entendimiento. En su cabeza se acababa de encender la bombilla que le indicaba el porque de su amiga en aquel lugar.

— ¡Os acostáis juntos!

— No hace falta que grite Granger, las cosas obvias se pueden decir sin gritar y más a estas horas de la mañana. Además no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de mi vida privada, y menos a usted

— Severus, deja a la pobre Hermione tranquila. Entiende que esto le debe haber asombrado casi tanto como el que tengas una preciosa y encantadora hija, ella aun te considera el mal nacido y capullo profesor de pociones

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que Severus mirara unos segundos a Hermione, clavó sus ojos negros en la morena traspasándola. Esa mirada ponía nerviosa a la antigua prefecta y premio anual, nunca había soportado la mirada profunda de aquel hombre, siempre le había dado un terrible miedo el sentir como él la traspasaba con sus ojos carbón y como parecía desnudar su alma con esa acción.

Después de unos instantes Snape cortó el contacto visual con la castaña, y se dirigió al lugar del comedor donde estaba su hija Juliet, y el que debía de ser el hijo de Granger al que Albus le dijo que debía ayudar.

— Princesa, buenos días— dijo Severus a su hija mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se agachaba para estar a su altura

— Papi, tengo un amigo nuevo. ¿Se puede quedar a jugar un rato conmigo a las pociones? — preguntó la pequeña Juliet con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que su padre no se pudiera negar

— Claro que si pero tener cuidado, y por cierto jovencito mi nombre es Severus Snape

Aquello fue dicho por el profesor de pociones mientras extendía su mano de manera solemne al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos miel. Carmine aceptó la mano del mayor con una cálida sonrisa en la cara, que fue respondida con otra pequeña sonrisa por parte del profesor, haciendo que Hermione casi se cayera de la impresión teniendo que ser aguantada por Ginny.

— Yo me llamo Carmine Callum Granger

— Encantado jovencito

Ese intercambio amable de saludos hizo que la menor de los Weasley sonriera al comprobar como su antiguo profesor estaba mostrando su verdadero fondo, ese que durante su época de estudiante no se imaginaba que pudiera existir. Al mirar a su amiga se dio cuenta lo que le impactaba aquello, así que decidió sacarla de allí y llevarla a la cocina para que se tranquilizara y no sufriera un colapso después de todos los acontecimientos que acababa de vivir, y de ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia la llevo bastante adelantada aunque tengo que decir que actualizaré cada 5 o 7 días, podría hacerlo más seguido pero he decidido a tomarme esta historia con una relativa calma.**

**El personaje de Severus sobretodo es un poco OOC pero yo me lo imagino con corazón y algún sentimientos así que de esa forma lo he escrito.**

**Antes de poner el capitulo me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer el primer capítulo de esta historia y a las que dejaron un comentario y que les contestaré a continuación:**

— **Ayra16: Hola me alegra que me dejaras un comentario, tengo que decirte que Ginny no será ningún problema en la relación de Sev y Herm. Lo de que ambos fueran padres me pareció interesante uno por una cosa y otro por otra. No me merezco tener fans pero gracias igualmente. Disfruta con este segundo capítulo.**

— **cieloselene: Comentario corto pero conciso xD, aquí tienes la continuación**

— **lucy: Me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia. Sobre que el hijo de Herm sea de Sev ya te digo desde este primer capítulo que no es suyo, aunque lo tratará como si lo fuera. En este capi se ve eso, espero que te guste como lo he escrito.**

— **Cleoru Misumi****: se agradece la opinión tan positiva al respecto de la historia, tengo que decirte que no estaba demasiado convencida que fuera a gustar y más teniendo en cuenta como empieza todo con Ginny por ahí.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

La cocina no era muy grande, a pesar de eso estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia. Ginny se dirigió a un armario y sacó dos tazas, después cogió un poco de hierbas y las puso a calentar. Hermione miraba lo bien que se desenvolvía la pelirroja en aquella casa y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse. Siete años eran un mundo y eso lo estaba comprobando Hermione, en esos años su amiga y su odiado profesor habían apartado sus diferencias y estaban juntos pero la pregunta que le surgía a la morena era si la hija de Snape era también de su amiga

— Juliet no es mi hija— le dijo Ginny a su amiga al interpretar por donde podían ir sus pensamientos ahora ya que a pesar de no verse en mucho tiempo aun seguía conociendo a su amiga

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces acostándote Snape? — le preguntó indignada Hermione a la pelirroja que pasó por alto el enfado de su amiga

— Mira Herm, han pasado siete años desde que te fuiste y las cosas han cambiado mucho para todos. Tú tienes un hijo que necesita la ayuda de Severus y éste se la va a dar sin dudarlo. En estos años han pasado cosas que si no hubiera sido porque he tenido a Severus a mi lado para ayudarme no hubiera aguantado, así que aunque te parezca raro yo lo aprecio y le tengo cariño. Él es una persona muy especial y que si se llega a conocer a fondo te hace caer rendida a sus pies— le confesó con una sonrisilla la menor de los Weasley viendo como la cara de la joven gryffindor era de completa incredulidad ante las palabras

— Estoy empezando a pensar que te ha dado un filtro amoroso o que te tiene bajo un Imperius. ¡Ginny por dios que estamos hablando de Snape! él mismo profesor que nos hacía la vida un infierno en Hogwarts, el que maltrataba a Harry a cada momento por parecerse a su padre. No me puedes estar diciendo todo eso enserio y no me puedo creer que estés saliendo con él, y menos después de la bonita pareja que hacíais Harry y tú— exclamó Hermione subiendo, sin querer, el tono de su voz.

— Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, todo eso queda en el pasado y el Snape que tu recuerdas como profesor es muy diferente al Severus persona, aunque sea serio no es ese capullo integral que todos pensábamos que era. Sobre mi relación con Harry lo mejor que pude hacer es terminarla, al respecto de mi relación con Severus pues únicamente puedo decir que es de amistad porque aunque puedas pensar lo contrario no tenemos una relación de pareja

— Cariño no tienes porque darle explicaciones sobre si estamos juntos o no a la señorita Granger. Creo recordar que Albus me dijo que ella vendría para tratar un problema de su hijo no para cotillear sobre mi vida como ya hace Rita Skeeter cada semana en esa revistilla de pacotilla— dijo Severus al entrar en la cocina y dirigirse a donde estaba Ginny sentada para darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros

— Severus entiende que la pobre Herm vea raro que yo esté aquí, que sepa que nos acostamos juntos aunque no seamos nada aparte de buenos amigos, y que ya no tenga de ti esa visión de profesor amargado— comentó Ginny a Severus entre suspiros, mientras dejaba que el hombre, con sus expertas y mágicas manos, masajeara sus hombros.

Hermione al ver aquella escena decidió salir de la cocina intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. No entendía como su amiga había llegado a esos extremos de dejar que Snape le diera un masaje, de reírse con él o de acostarse con él. El ver a su antiguo profesor de pociones tratando con tanta delicadeza a su hija y a Ginny la había sorprendido mucho, incluso cuando se había dirigido a ella no lo había hecho de esa manera tan hiriente que solía hacerlo en el pasado, a pesar del deje de burla que había en algunas frases. Al volver a entrar en la sala donde se encontraban su hijo y la hija de Snape vio que estaban jugando con unos pequeños calderos, que la antigua gryffindor supuso que eran regalo del padre de la pequeña

— Hijo veo que ya tienes una amiga

— Mamá, se llama Juliet y es la hija del señor Severus— le dijo sonriente el pequeño Carmine a su madre

— Ya sabía que se llamaba Juliet y que era hija de Snape pero gracias por decírmelo de nuevo. Veo que estáis jugando con un juego de pociones de Juliet, ¿qué te parece el jugar a hacer pociones Carmine?

— Me gusta aunque Juliet es mejor que yo, hace pociones más difíciles— dijo el niño de cinco años a su madre que le sonrió y le acarició el negro pelo que tenía.

Después de unos minutos viendo como los niños jugaban y se divertían, Hermione se puso a jugar con ellos. La joven madre disfrutaba viendo como su pequeño sonreía y se divertía con la hija del profesor Snape, hacía tanto que no lo veía sonreír de aquella forma despreocupada que al verlo de nuevo su corazón se sintió completo. Aquella imagen de los tres jugando fue la que vieron Severus y Ginny al entrar al salón. Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban los pequeños y la antigua gryffindor. Al llegar a ellos Severus se agachó a lado de su hija

— Princesa esta poción está mal, mira la que ha hecho este campeón que a él si le ha salido bien— le indicó Snape a la pequeña Juliet que se acercó donde estaba Carmine y para mirar la poción que tenía

— ¿Me ha salido bien? — preguntó el pequeño hijo de Hermione a Severus que asintió con la cabeza mientras despeinaba al pequeño

— Somos los mejores niños del mundo en pociones Carmine, porque mi papá es el mejor de todos haciendo pociones, da clases en Hogwarts— le dijo Juliet a su nuevo amigo con orgullo— y Ginny también trabaja en Hogwarts, es la enfermera que cura a los niños tontos que hacen mal las pociones en la clase de mi papi— terminó de decir la niña sonriendo

— Mi mamá va a ir este año también a trabajar a Hogwarts— comentó Carmine a Juliet que se alegró de saber que tendría alguien con quien jugar durante el año

El ver a los niños hablar tanto y disfrutar de su mutua compañía hacía que los tres mayores estuvieran observándolos. Para Severus el ver a su hija, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, hablar con aquel pequeño era algo que lo hacía feliz porque la veía disfrutar. Ginny por su parte sonreía al ver la cara de su amiga, la sonriente de Severus y la de los niños felices por haber encontrado a alguien con quien poder jugar y divertirse. Finalmente, Hermione estaba aun sin creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando desde el momento que esa mañana había entrado en aquella casa.

— Mi papá es el jefe de slytherin, la mejor casa, aunque Ginny fue a gryffindor y como ella será mi mamá cuando se case con mi papá, también me gusta esa casa— le dijo la pequeña Juliet a Carmine haciendo que Hermione entrara en shock al escuchar lo que la niña había dicho

— Cuantas veces te tengo que decir princesa que Ginny y yo solamente somos amigos, que no voy a casarme con ella

— ¿Y tu mamá dónde está? — preguntó el pequeño a Juliet después de lo que había dicho Severus

— Mi mamá está en el cielo, está allí desde que yo nací pero mi papá me ha enseñado fotos suyas y era muy guapa. ¿Y tu papá también está en el cielo? — le preguntó la niña a su nuevo amigo

— Mi papá no me quiere porque soy un monstruo— dijo Carmine mientras su cara se entristecía y Juliet lo abrazaba como hacen los niños de esas edades

— Si quieres mi papi puede ser tu papá— le ofreció la niña de ojos oscuros al niño— ¿verdad que puedes ser también el papá de Mine? — le preguntó esta vez la niña a su padre de ojos negros mientras se abrazaba a su pecho

— Ya sabes que yo princesa si tú me pides algo no me puedo negar y más por un niño tan especial como Mine, así que si él me acepta yo encantado de ser su padre

Al decir aquello acarició la espalda de su hija con un cariño que Hermione no se imaginó que vería nunca en Severus Snape. Después besó la cabeza de su hija y esperó a que el hijo de su antigua alumna dijera algo al respecto

— ¿De verdad quieres ser mi papá?

— Claro que si campeón y más viendo que eres bueno en pociones

— Pero yo soy un monstruo

Hermione iba a hablar y a decirle a su hijo que no era para nada un monstruo, que él era un ángel y que no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un desgraciado pero antes de que pudiera hablar lo hizo Severus

— Tú no eres un monstruo Mine y si tu padre pensaba eso es que es un idiota que tiene más dioptrías que el creído de Potter— le dijo Severus al pequeño Carmine que no entendió lo de Potter

— Sev tiene razón, tú no eres ningún monstruo y seguro que si tu madre te quiere tanto es porque eres un niño muy especial— apoyó Ginny al profesor en la tarea de intentar que el pequeño hijo de su amiga, que se sentía mal por el rechazo de su padre, se diera cuenta que era un niño encantador y que ya se había ganado el corazón de un hombre tan duro como el antiguo mortífago

Las palabras de los dos mayores hicieron que la cara del niño se iluminara, porque veía que alguien no pensaba que era un monstruo. El niño pensaba que él tenía la culpa de que su padre hubiera abandonado a su madre, porque todo había sido desde que le mordió un hombre lobo y se convirtió en un monstruo. El sentir el cariño de ese hombre hizo que el pequeño se acercara y lo abrazara, dejando a su madre sin palabras aunque ya sacando su varita para hechizar a Snape después de que rechazara a su hijo cosa que no ocurrió. El profesor al sentir esos brazitos rodearlo junto con los de su hija al principio no sabía como reaccionar pero después de unos segundos le abrazó la espalda suavemente, mientras miraba a Ginny y a Hermione que lo estaba apuntando con la varita aunque al ver como lo acariciaba la guardó.

— Chicos soltarme ya que tengo que hablar con Hermione y con vosotros cogidos en mi pecho no puedo

— Papi, déjame hacerte una cola— dijo la niña a su padre mientras le hacía una coleta ya que le gustaba mas como quedaba su padre con el pelo recogido que con el pelo suelto.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino que le pertenecen a JK Rowling

**CAPITULO III**

Los niños se quedaron en la habitación de Juliet bajo la vigilancia de Ginny, que se unió a los juegos de los pequeños. Por su parte Severus guió a Hermione hasta su despacho donde le ofreció un asiento frente a la mesa que tenía en el lugar y tras la cual tomó asiento. Ambos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Severus mirando a Hermione y ella mirando el lugar que estaba lleno de libros, haciendo que la boca de la joven se hiciera agua.

— Granger, antes de que empecemos a tratar el tema de su hijo ¿quiere algo para desayunar? — ofreció Snape educadamente a Hermione que con la misma educación rechazó el ofrecimiento porque a pesar de todo lo que había visto hasta el momento de ese nuevo Severus, ella seguía pensando que él podía aprovechar para envenenarla o algo por el estilo

— Le agradezco, profesor Snape, que haya aceptado a ayudar a mi hijo. Cuando hablé con Dumbledore para explicarle el problema que tenía Carmine, él me comentó que se lo tendría que decir pero que sabía que aceptaría— le dijo Hermione a Severus que aceptó el agradecimiento con un leve asentimiento de cabeza

— No tiene porque agradecerme nada, ya sabe que yo hago la poción matalobos para Lupin y aunque me asombró la noticia cuando Albus me informó de que tenía un hijo, no pude negarme y menos después de conocerlo esta mañana— comenzó a decir el hombre de ojos negros— ahora si es tan amable de contarme como su hijo fue mordido por un licántropo lo agradecería

— Estábamos en la cabaña que tienen en los Apeninos los padres de Paolo, el padre de Carmine. Llevábamos varios días allí de vacaciones como cada año: bañándonos en la piscina, saliendo con las bicis, yendo al cine y lo que siempre hacíamos. Una tarde, Paolo llevó al niño a un claro cercano para iniciarlo en el conocimiento de las estrellas y allí fue donde todo pasó. De entre los árboles apareció un hombre lobo, aunque según me contó después mi ex pareja para él era el lobo más grande y más horrible que jamás había visto. Llevamos a nuestro hijo al médico donde pasó un par de semanas hasta que se recuperó y le dieron el alta. La sorpresa de que se transformara en un licántropo en la siguiente luna llena fue mucha porque yo no me imaginaba que ese horrible y enorme lobo en verdad era un licántropo, mi pareja no entendía nada y cuando se enteró que yo era bruja además de que su hijo también lo era, y ahora licántropo, nos abandonó. De eso hace poco más de dos semanas, en las que me puse en contacto con Albus que me ofreció el puesto de Encantamientos que ha dejado Binns este año que se ha retirado— explicó Hermione a Severus que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía la chica, odiando después de escucharla al padre del niño porque le recordaba mucho al desgraciado de su padre

El tener que recordar aquello de nuevo era doloroso para Hermione pero sabía que le debía la verdad a su antiguo profesor, y ahora nuevo colega de trabajo, porque él iba a ayudar a su pequeño que era lo que más quería en el mundo. Quizás como le había dicho Ginny no conocía al verdadero Severus Snape y aquella era la oportunidad de hacerlo. Siempre había pensado que era un gran mago, el mejor pocionista y un hombre muy culto pero el que la despreciara llamándola sabelotodo y que la odiara por ser la mejor amiga de Harry no ayudaba a ver a la persona que había bajo todo ese mal carácter y esa acidez

— Para la edad de su hijo la dosis será menor que la que toma Lupin, además que también tendrá que ser menor en otros aspectos de materiales debido a su edad. No será nada costoso hacerla, y tengo que añadir que por lo menos será interesante hacer la poción para alguien que vale la pena porque después de tantos haciéndosela al amable de Lupin ya me estaba cansando, aunque si hubiera sido para el pulgoso de Black ya lo hubiera envenenado.

La sonrisilla maligna con la que Severus dijo aquello hizo ver a Hermione que algunas cosas de su antiguo profesor seguían igual, que algunas cosas aunque pasen los años nunca cambiarán, entre esas cosas está el odio que Snape le tiene a los merodeadores en especial a Sirius. Al recordar al padrino de su mejor amigo, Hermione pensó en como iría su relación con Remus. La mujer dejó a un lado el pensamiento de los dos merodeadores y le preguntó a Severus sobre la madre de su hija

— ¿Cómo murió la madre de Juliet?

— No creo señorita Granger que sea de su incumbencia como falleció la madre de mi hija aunque se lo diré para saciar su ansia de saber, porque aunque pasen los años usted sigue siendo la misma sabelotodo que lo era en Hogwarts. Kate, la madre de Juliet, murió al dar a luz, un derrame interno por el que los médicos nada pudieron hacer.

— Siento lo de la madre de su hija pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme como lo hacía cuando era su alumna. Ahora soy adulta, su igual, su compañera de trabajo y como tal me respetará. No es usted el único Snape que ha cambiado en estos años, yo he madurado y me he hecho más fuerte por eso no le pienso permitir que me trate como le de la gana.

Hermione después de decir aquello se levantó del lugar enfadada, se dirigió hacía la puerta aunque antes de que pudiera abrirla sintió a Snape detrás suyo, impidiéndole el poder salir de aquel lugar. El cuerpo de la chica se encontraba entre la puerta y el cuerpo de su profesor, lo que permitió a Hermione notar que el profesor se mantenía en forma al intentar alejarlo.

— Usted señorita Granger siempre será una cría, no intente jugar conmigo a hacerse la adulta porque saldrá perdiendo. La trataré con respeto siempre que usted me respete a mi y que no haga preguntas que no le importan, como es el caso de la madre de mi hija. Mi pequeña es lo más importante que tengo y estoy segura que entiende como somos los padres al llegar a pensar que alguien le puede hacer algo a nuestros pequeños. Ahora señorita Granger creo que tendré que pedirle que su hijo se quede aquí hasta que comience Hogwarts, para que pueda ver cual es el punto exacto que necesita su poción, porque en la primera transformación lo tengo que observar todo.

El tener a Snape hablándole tan cerca puso nerviosa a Hermione, y más después de escuchar lo último que había dicho. ¿Ella y su hijo viviendo en casa de Snape? Aquello era una completa locura, si no conociera a su antiguo profesor pensaría que estaba bromeando pero al saber que Severus Snape no bromea se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta para no caerse

— ¿Tenemos que vivir aquí con usted?

— He dicho que su hijo tiene que vivir aquí, lo que usted haga o deje de hacer me es completamente indiferente pero el pequeño Mine se queda aquí, donde además podrá jugar y divertirse con mi hija

— Usted está completamente loco si piensa que voy a dejar a mi hijo en esta casa y me voy a ir. No confío en usted profesor aunque Ginny diga lo contrario, no creo que haya otro Snape al que conocí en Hogwarts.

— Sepa Granger que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que crea de mi. Ahora le voy a enseñar la habitación en la que dormirá, la cual compartirá con su amiga aunque ella pase más noches en la mía. Su hijo dormirá en la habitación de Juliet en la planta de abajo, su habitación está en la primera planta al lado de la mía.

Al escuchar aquello el estómago de Hermione se revolvió, el pensar a en su amiga y Snape pasando la noche junta era un pensamiento completamente asqueroso. ¿Cómo podía su amiga haber caído tan bajo?. Ginny tenía a Harry, motivo por el que se fue para que disfrutaran de su relación y ella no viera como su mejor amiga y el chico del cual estaba enamorada eran felices. Ahora todo parecía haber cambiado y el mundo haberse puesto del revés

— Me gustaría tener una habitación, un poco más cerca de mi hijo

— Es la única habitación que hay para usted, además de la lechucería en el altillo aunque no creo que quiera dormir allí. A mi hija no la voy a cambiar de habitación porque usted quiera otra, Ginny tampoco se va a mover y como comprenderá mi cuarto no se lo pienso cambiar, así que siento que esta no sea la mansión del creído de Potter y que no tenga cientos de dormitorios para poder elegir el que quiera. Por cierto tengo que decirle que el cuarto de baño de su habitación es compartido, para mi desgracia espero que no nos crucemos en él.

**TBC...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría agradecer sus comentarios del capitulo anterior a: **_**Cleoru Misumi**__**, Ayra16, **__**cieloselene**_**y**_**karyn1**__**.**_

**El próximo capítulo a finales de esta semana lo subiré, y siento el retraso de este pero demasiadas he tenido demasiadas obligaciones que atender.**

**Un saludito.**


	4. Chapter 4

Historia que se me ha ocurrido estas vacaciones, en la cual los personajes no me pertenecen sino que pertenecen a JK Rowling

**CAPITULO IV**

Algunas horas habían pasado desde que Hermione tuvo la pequeña charla con Snape, tiempo en el que habían comido y cenado los cinco juntos y en el que los Granger, madre e hijo, ya se habían instalado en aquel lugar. Ahora la morena estaba estirada en su cama con su pequeño camisón, mirando al techo intentando no pensar en nada, solamente en la idea de llegar pronto a septiembre. El intento de Hermione de dejar su mente en blanco fallo estrepitosamente, no solamente porque pensaba en lo que le había sucedido a su hijo sino porque también pensaba en su nueva situación viviendo en casa de Snape. Ella había pensando instalarse en Grimmauld Place con Sirius, Remus y Harry, y de repente se había encontrado en esa casa con ese dueño al que odiaba, su hija y su amiga a la que no reconocía, además que su hijo adoraba a Snape.

— Creo que aunque lo pienses mucho no vas a lograr entender nada de lo que ha pasado hoy

— Ginny, pensé que estabas con Snape en el salón

— Estaba hasta que ha ido a dejar a los niños a la habitación, los pobrecillos se han quedado dormidos en el sofá. Ahora cuando termine de arropar a tu hijo y a su pequeña subirá y me iré a su dormitorio, espero que no te importe que tu primera noche aquí no conversemos pero creo que hoy tanto él como yo necesitamos pasar la noche juntos

— Podrías dejar de darme detalles, no quiero pensar en Snape y tú juntos de esa forma. No me puedo imaginar que has visto en él.

— Además de su personalidad, que tiene todo en su sitio, un cuerpo que aunque las túnicas lo camuflen está muy bien, unas manos increíbles, mucha experiencia y que te hace tocar el cielo con las manos; no he visto nada más

La sonrisilla de Ginny al decir esas palabras contrastaba con la cara de asco que ponía Hermione. Imaginarse a Snape tocar a su amiga le parecía repugnante, además que el masaje de esa mañana ya había sido suficiente para ella.

— Estás completamente loca

— Mañana Hermione te prometo que salimos a divertirnos y a ligar por ahí que tu tienes que olvidar al padre de tu hijo, y nada mejor que una noche loca para olvidar todos los problemas. Le diré a Severus que se quede al cargo de los niños y nosotras a quemar la noche de Londres

— Yo no pienso dejar a mi hijo solo con Snape para irme por ahí, quien sabe lo que le podría hacer ése. Además no creo que le haga gracia que tú te acuestes con otros

— Ya te he dicho que no somos pareja, que cada cual puede acostarse con quien quiera y que la única condición que existe es la de no traer a la persona a esta casa, más que nada por Juliet porque no sería bueno que viera tanto a su padre como a mi con diferentes cada poco tiempo

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Snape también sale por ahí?

— No sale demasiado pero si que de vez en cuando Albus y Minerva vienen a quedarse con Juliet y nosotros salimos. Aunque no te lo creas él tiene mucho éxito entre las mujeres, desde que terminó la guerra se ha convertido en uno de los magos más conocidos y más deseados; está en la lista Corazón de Bruja de los tres solteros más deseados. Primero está Harry, después Severus y el tercero es Draco Malfoy. Tendrías que ver como tiene que sacar su parte más borde para poder alejar a la mayoría de mujeres, es muy divertido, y cuando nos besamos en público para alejar tanto a los que me persiguen a mi como las que lo persiguen a él es muy entretenido, después está toda la semana Rita Skeeter especulando y diciendo tonterías, aunque lo que si que es verdad que muchas me envidian por vivir con él y por pensar que estamos juntos, y en Hogwarts las alumnas de sexto y séptimo curso, sobretodo slytherins, también lo tienen en el punto de mira. Cuántas y cuantos quieren castigos a altas horas de la noche en sus habitaciones privadas pero él las ignora completamente.

¿Snape entre los más deseados? ¿Alumnas acosándolo para que las castigara y poder acostarse con él? ¿Ginny siendo envidiada porque se lo estaba tirando?. Cada pregunta que surgía en la mente de Hermione era más increíble que la anterior. Los pensamientos y las preguntas de la morena pararon cuando golpearon suavemente a la puerta y por ella apareció un Snape en boxers negros, esperando a Ginny

— No hace falta que esperes en la puerta, puedes ir a tu habitación que me se el camino perfectamente

— Se que te sabes el camino pero he venido para intentar que te dieras un poco de prisa porque a este paso amanecerá. Por cierto señorita Granger bonito camisón, hace honor a su antigua casa— dijo socarronamente Severus a Hermione al resaltar el color rojo

— No avergüences a la pobre Hermione y ven aquí

Severus se acercó a donde estaba Ginny y comenzó a besarle la nuca, sin importarle que la castaña estuviera allí mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados. La mente de Hermione estaba completamente, por primera vez en su vida, fuera de servicio. El ver a su antiguo profesor tan escaso de ropa besando el cuello de su amiga y haciéndola estremecerse era algo que no comprendía, y ver a Ginny apretando las manos de Snape contra sus caderas para acercarlo más era un sin sentido. Miró detenidamente la escena: Snape en boxers negros que dejaban ver la creciente erección, su piel blanca como la leche, sus piernas fuertes, esos brazos que abrazaban a su amiga, las manos que según su amiga eran muy experimentadas, su pecho que sin ser fuerte tenía cada músculo en su sitio, y su cara con los ojos cerrados en la cual podía notar placer. Decidió dejar la inspección y carraspear para hacerse notar.

— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya o Herm va a necesitar que la llevemos a San Mungo

— La señorita Granger tendría que estar agradecida de poder ver este cuerpo tan deseado por todas las mujeres del mundo mágico, porque es una de las pocas que ha tenido el placer de verme así

— Créame Snape, me gusta más ver a un mono durmiendo o saltando a la comba que verle a usted así. No se crea irresistible porque no lo es y nunca lo ha sido, para mi usted es y siempre será lo que lleva en su antebrazo: un mortífago en el que nunca me fijaría. Preferiría antes hacerlo con un elefante que con usted

— Si prefiere la zoofilia no tengo nada que reprocharle Granger, lo que primero le gustara la comadreja Weasley y luego se junte con el perro pulgoso de Black creo que la ha trastornado profundamente. Mañana le daré la dirección de un medimago que trata estas desviaciones para que lo vaya a ver. Ahora este mortífago se va con la bella dama a su habitación para permitirle seguir con sus desviaciones animales.

Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación, después de que salieran Severus y Ginny. No tardó mucho la castaña en tener compañía, ya que los gemidos y los gritos de placer de la otra habitación comenzaron. La morena estaba segura de que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo, además de que también podía asegurar de que Ginny estaba pasándoselo en grande por como le pedía a Snape más. Los gemidos de su amiga, la estaban poniendo de los nervios por lo que decidió levantarse e ir al baño a intentar serenarse mojándose un poco la cara. Estuvo unos diez minutos en el baño pensando en entrar en la habitación de Snape y pedirles por favor que pusieran el hechizo silenciador, pero no pensaba rebajarse a ese nivel porque su antiguo profesor se lo recordaría toda su vida. Al ir a salir del baño entraron ellos dos desnudos besándose, sin darse cuenta de su presencia se metieron en la ducha y dieron rienda suelta a toda su pasión recuperada. Hermione que ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta, la quiso cerrar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, así que al ser incapaz de irse se sentó a observar como Snape dominaba y daba placer a Ginny, que apoyada contra la pared de la ducha y con las piernas rodeando la cadera de su acompañante tenía una cara de plena satisfacción. Terminaron en pocos minutos y Hermione se fue a su cama antes de que pudieran verla, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que Severus no la hubiera pillado.

A las cuatro de la madrugada la nueva profesora de Encantamientos se levantó para ir a la cocina a tomarse un poco de leche. Allí se encontró con Severus, el hombre de ojos negros estaba mirando por la ventana, con sus boxers negros y su pelo recogido en una coleta. A pesar de darle la espalda a Hermione supo claramente que estaba allí

— Espero que haya disfrutado viendo como hacía que su amiga tuviera un orgasmo en la ducha. Creo que este es otro problema a añadir a su lista: sabelotodo, entrometida, engreída, inmadura, zoofílica y voyeurista

— No he disfrutado nada teniendo que soportar el tener que escuchar los gemidos de mi amiga y los suyos, no es lo que más me apetecía pero como el señorito no ha puesto un hechizo de silencio pues he tenido que aguantarme. Otro día le pido que si quiere follarse a mi amiga lo haga sin que yo me entere

Severus había dejado de mirar por la ventana y se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione. Su mirada negra hacía que los sentidos de precaución de la chica se activarán porque no por nada ese hombre era un héroe de guerra y un gran espía, Severus Snape era peligroso. El hombre se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Hermione, le quitó el vaso de leche de las manos y la volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos.

— Le pido Granger que sea más respetuosa y no utilice ese vocabulario grosero para referirse a mis relaciones sexuales con Ginny, porque aunque usted no lo crea para mi es una persona importante así que no admitiré ningún comentario despectivo hacía su persona aunque sea para referirse a algo que haga conmigo. Sobre lo del hechizo silenciador, si no le gusta oírnos se va a la mansión del pulgoso y de Potter, allí escuchará a Lupin con Black y a Potter dándose amor propio a menos de que esté con alguna fulana de las que suele contratar. En esta casa se tienen unas normas y no voy a cambiarlas porque la señorita haya llegado, porque que yo sepa he accedido a ayudar a su hijo no a la madre.

Hermione le iba a contestar pero primero le cruzó la cara, no le iba a permitir esa falta de respeto. Ella era adulta como lo era él, trabajarían juntos y vivían bajo el mismo techo, por eso las cosas tenían que cambiar. En esos momentos entró la pequeña Juliet, que al ver como Hermione pegaba a su padre le cogió manía

— Papi ¿por qué te ha pegado?

— Princesa, Granger y yo estábamos jugando— le mintió Severus a su hija mientras miraba a Hermione y se tocaba aun la mejilla, sin ver la mirada de la niño que demostraba que no se creía aquello

— No puedo dormir

— Vamos princesa que te subo arriba y dejamos que Granger vaya a descansar a su cama

La niña se acercó a Severus le dio un beso en la mejilla, se agarró al cuello de su padre y éste la subió en brazos sintiendo la mirada de Hermione en su espalda. La antigua gryffindor miró la escena de Snape subiendo a su hija en brazos como si se tratara de dos extraterrestres, no podía ser que de repente ese hombre pasara de ser un imbécil integral diciéndole todas esas cosa en su cara y al segundo siguiente fuera una especie de padrazo. La vista de Hermione sin darse cuenta se detuvo en el perfecto trasero de su antiguo profesor, aquel que únicamente dejó de observar cuando ambos, Snape y Juliet, se perdieron de su vista.

**TBC...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar del encuentro sexual entre Severus y Ginny, y me gustaría agradecer sus comentarios del capitulo anterior a: **_**Cleoru Misumi**__** y Ayra16**_

**Un saludito.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino que le pertenecen a JK Rowling

**CAPITULO V**

La primera semana que Hermione y Mine estuvieron en casa de Snape fue un completo calvario para la chica. No únicamente por el hecho de tener que compartir techo con su odiado antiguo profesor de pociones, sino también por hacerlo con la hija de éste que desde que vio pegarle a su padre no la había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ginny intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, le contaba lo que había pasado en su ausencia y le decía que no tomara en cuenta a Severus. Hermione intentaba no pensar en eso y pasar el mínimo tiempo posible en esa casa, pero ahí estaba el mayor problema: su hijo. Mine no quería alejarse de su amiga y de Severus ni un segundo y menos para estar con Sirius o con Harry.

El moreno de ojos verdes y su padrino se habían alegrado mucho de ver a Hermione de vuelta, lo que no les hizo tanta gracia es que ella estuviera quedándose a vivir donde Snape. Ambos seguían llevarse bien con Snape, además que desde que Ginny había dejado al ojiverde y se había mudado para compartir piso con Snape aun podían verlo menos, sobretodo Harry. Por este odio que le prodigaban al hombre de ojos negros Mine no quería estar con ellos. El pequeño al ver como hablaban mal del hombre al que ahora veía como un padre decidió que aquellos mayores no le gustaban. Aquello hizo enorgullecerse más aun a Severus, al ver como el pequeño además de ser bueno en pociones lo quería a él y no a los engreídos de Potter y Black.

Mientras que para Hermione la primera semana fue para olvidar para el profesor de pociones resultó llena de trabajo, de abstinencia y de observación. El trabajo era debido a que en escasos días sería de nuevo luna llena y tenía que tener la poción perfecta para que el pequeño no sufriera las duras consecuencias de la transformación, la abstinencia porque Ginny había salido aquella semana con Granger y además porque no quería que su amiga tuviera que volverlos a ver, y la observación porque había estado mirando cada movimiento que hacía Granger, cada leve gesto, cada palabra únicamente para conocerla mejor. Los gestos dicen más que las palabras y por eso Snape admiraba internamente a su antigua alumna, ya que todo lo que hacía a lo largo del día era por su hijo. En ese aspecto ambos eran iguales, para ambos lo más importante eran sus hijos y no importaba como pero querían lo mejor para ellos, y lo mejor para ambos críos era estar juntos. Además para Snape el tener a Granger bajo su mismo techo significaba el tenerla controlada, el poder gozar de su presencia cuando quisiera como en ese momento que la castaña estaba sentada en el despacho de Snape con un libro en su regazo. Al principio al verla allí, Severus le iba a reclamar pero al darse cuenta que estaba dormida únicamente se acercó y con sus dedos rozó su rostro. Hermione se acercó de forma inconsciente a lo que le producía ese toque, ese roce que aun dormida la hacía sentir bien. Severus cogió el libro del regazo de la chica y sin hacer esfuerzo la cargó hasta su cama donde la estiró, una vez allí la estuvo observando otro rato más. El verla así tranquila hacía que el corazón de Snape estuviera completo, porque aunque nadie lo supiera esa muchacha se lo había robado durante su último curso en Hogwarts, sin proponérselo. A pesar de todo no podía mostrar ante nadie lo que sentía por ella, ni ante Ginny, y no por el miedo al rechazo o a la burla, sino debido a su hija y al pequeño hijo de ella, porque prefería que ella lo odiara y lo creyera un bastardo a que lo supiera.

El tiempo que estuvo Severus deleitándose con la visión de Hermione fueron escasos minutos, aunque para él fuera tiempo más que suficiente. Después de guardar en su memoria cada detalle de ese cuerpo, Snape cogió delicadamente a la morena y la llevó hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny. La tumbó en la cama y salió silenciosamente del lugar. La casa estaba en completo silencio, y Severus aprovechó aquello para terminar la poción que en escasos días necesitaría Mine. Al terminar era casi la hora de la cena por lo que se puso a prepararla para los otros cuatro inquilinos de la casa. Una vez finalizó de cocinar se fue a su habitación y se cambió. Esa noche iba a salir, necesitaba alejar su mente de todo y de todos, sobretodo de la joven que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Al llegar Ginny con los niños, después de haber pasado toda la tarde en el Callejón Diagon, los tres fueron a buscar tanto a Hermione como a Severus. A la primera la encontraron donde Snape la había dejado durmiendo pero al pocionista no lo localizaron en toda la casa. Una vez Herm estuvo despierta los cuatro comenzaron a cenar la exquisita cena que les había preparado el jefe de la casa de las serpientes

— ¿Y papá?

— No lo se Juliet. Tu padre habrá ido a visitar a Draco, estará con Albus o con alguna amiga

Hermione estaba mirando el intercambio de respuestas entre Juliet y Ginny. Ambas sin saber donde estaba el dueño de la casa, y mientras la niña estaba ansiosa por saber donde estaba su padre, la pelirroja no le daba mayor importancia al hecho de que no se encontrara en el lugar. Durante los días que llevaba bajo el mismo techo que su amiga, se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja necesitaba mucho sentir el respaldo de Severus, aunque no lo dejara en evidencia, como también necesitaba a la pelirroja el duro profesor. El ver como la pequeña Juliet interactuaba con Ginny era increíble, como la quería y respetaba. La castaña decidió que aquella noche irían tanto ella como su hijo a pasarla a Grimmauld con Harry, con el que estaban casi estableciendo una relación, Sirius y Remus.

— Carmine, esta noche vamos a ir donde Harry

— No quiero ir con él, mamá

— ¡Vamos a ir Callum y no hay más que hablar!— exclamó enfadada Hermione

El niño sabía que cuando su madre le llamaba Callum era mejor hacerle caso, así que bajó la cabeza y siguió cenando. Juliet y Ginny miraron a Hermione pero ni la niña ni la adulta dijeron nada. A la nueva profesora de Encantamientos le dolía ver a su hijo así pero tenía que empezar a asumir que Harry era alguien importante en su vida y que tenía que aceptarlo.

Una vez terminada la cena los Granger se dirigieron a Grimmauld y la pequeña Snape junto con la menor de los Weasley a la habitación de Severus, donde se quedaron dormidas. Esa fue la imagen con la que se encontró Severus al volver y la que le hizo sonreír. Las dos mujeres, en esos momentos más importantes en su vida, se habían quedado dormidas esperándolo, y aquello a alguien que tenga corazón le enternece, aunque esa persona sea el despiadado jefe de la casa de las serpientes. Severus se quitó la ropa y se tumbó, notando como Ginny abría levemente los ojos.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— Necesitaba pensar

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ginny con un leve toque de preocupación en su voz

— Perfecto

Acompañando aquella palabra el hombre depositó un leve beso en los labios de Ginny que a pesar del sueño estaba preocupada. Acto seguido del beso a la pelirroja, besó la cabeza de su pequeña Juliet y la abrazó con una ternura que nadie se imaginaría en ese hombre.

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de Snape, en Grimmauld Place Carmine se encontraba durmiendo y Hermione con Harry. La relación entre ambos jóvenes era de amistad aunque en aquellos momentos estuvieran a punto de cruzar ese umbral y convertirlo en el de pareja. Por parte de la castaña los sentimientos hacía el ojiverde eran claros, desde sus años de Hogwarts había sentido algo más por él que una simple amistad, y por parte de Harry el sentimiento era más de amistad y no querer estar solo que de amor aunque no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Lo único que no agradaba a Harry de Hermione en aquellos momentos era su hijo, ese pequeño que no sabía porque quería a Snape. Era pensar en su compañero de trabajo y que le entrara un gran coraje sobretodo desde que Ginny lo dejó y se refugió en su mayor enemigo

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En nada importante

— Harry...

— ¡Está bien Hermione! Estaba pensando en Snape y en tu hijo, en el porque le cae bien ése

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero tengo que decir que con Carmine se porta diferente al Snape que nosotros conocemos. Si lo vieras con su hija, está hecho un padrazo, y también como protege a Ginny y como ambos se apoyan.

— Siempre será un mortífago aunque nos ayudara en la guerra. Nunca se puede de dejar de ser algo aunque pase el tiempo, pero si eres un bastardo y un cobarde lo seguirás siendo.

— Creo que ya es suficiente de hablar de Snape, ahora volvamos a las cosas interesantes— le susurró Hermione a Harry en la oreja mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

El resto de la noche pasó para ambos entre susurros, gemidos y algunas risas. Era el momento de que reconocieran esos cuerpos amigos que ahora pasaban a ser los de dos amantes. Unos que disfrutarían de los instantes que les brindaban esa noche las estrellas y la luna casi llena.

**TBC...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y un agradecimiento por su comentario a: **_**Cleoru Misumi**__**, Ayra16, **_**dulceysnape**** y ****Eileen Prince Snape**

**Un saludito.**


End file.
